Cerita Mahasiswa
by KucingPerak
Summary: Oneshot! Kisah Sasori dkk, sebagai mahasiswa Psikologi. Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kyuubi, Itachi, Gaara, Deidara, etc.


KP: Fic baru lagi, neh…

Eits! Buat yang nungguin update-an ficku yang laen, trutama yang Hero apa Heroine itu, gak usah kesel. Coz aku masih nerusin tuh fic, koq. Sambungannya juga udah kutulis. Walau masih dikit…

Aku nulis fic baru ini karna kebetulan aja banyak inspirasi yang terkait. Tapi, karna nggak cocok dimasukin ke fic HaH tadi yaa… kubikin yang baru aja, deh… . Soal judul fic ini juga... sederhana banget. Sebenernya aku bingung musti ngasih judul apaan... .

Fic ini kutulis karna ada beberapa pembaca sebelumnya yang bilang pengen masuk psikologi gara-gara baca ficku yg laen. Oey, kuliah psikologi tuh gak se-fun yang terlihat, lho…

Fic ini lebih berkesan friendship. Ada juga sih adegan hint shounen ai/yaoinya. Tapi, soft. ^^

Anti-shonai n yaoi? Just back off! Do not read this!

Anti non-EYD? Back off juga!

Anti KucingPerak? Back off sana!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cahaya pagi jam sembilanan menembus masuk menerangi sebuah ruang kecil berisikan sebuah meja, n dua buah kursi. Mejanya ada di sudut ruang, sedangkan kursinya diletakkan agak bedekatan dengan pola jam 3. Dua orang terlihat duduk di masing-masing kursi tsb.

Dua orang pemuda.

Yang satunya duduk dengan menopangkan sebelah kakinya ala angka 4. Dia make kemeja putih polos lengan panjang n celana panjang hitam, plus sepatu pantofel hitam. Kedua tangannya megang clipboard hitam yang berisikan kertas HVS putih. Rambut merah bata pendeknya terlihat rada tertiup angin. Angin dari ventilasi ruangan. Pemuda ini lalu mengalihkan mata coklatnya ke arah jendela yang dipunggunginya, ngeliat langit luar dari lantai 5 lab psikologi yang agak mendung. _Aaah… kapan selesainya sih, neh…? Gue pengen makaaan~. Belum makan dari tadi. Laper, reeek~… Mana lagi bokek. Duh, nasib mahasiswa di tanggal tua…_. Meski lagi mikir gitu, ekspresinya tetep nyaris datar.

Di sisi lain, pemuda yang satu lagi duduk rada ngangkang. Punggungnya ngebungkuk. Kedua sikunya ada di atas paha yang berjauhan. Jari-jarinya saling terangkai n mengepal keras di antara kedua paha tadi. Rambut hitam di sisi dahi n telinganya bikin wajahnya nggak gitu keliatan. Dahinya berkerut. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah n lehernya. Dia keliatan gelisah.

"Sasuke-san…"

Wajah yang tertunduk tadi pun terangkat. Sebuah tangan terulur, nawarin tisu. "Thanks…" Sahut cowok keringetan yang bernama Sasuke tadi, nerima tisu tsb n segera mengelap dahi plus lehernya.

"Usaha apa saja yang sudah Anda lakukan dalam menghadapi masalah ini…?" tanya pemuda berambut merah di situ, agak mencondongkan badannya supaya bisa ngeliat ekspresi n ngedenger suara Sasuke lebih jelas.

Mahasiswa semester satu jurusan Matematika tsb menggeleng, pelan. "Banyak, Mas…" ucapnya, pasrah. Nyander kursi. Matanya ke langit-langit ruangan. "… gue banyak-banyakin ngobrol ma cewek, banyak baca buku yang terkait ama masalah gue, bahkan gue juga sampe bela-belain beli n nonton film bokep straight. Sampe ketahuan n diketawain kakak gue. Asem banget deh…"

"…"

"Well, gue juga sempet nyoba ngehindarin 'dia', sih… tapi, dia selalu ngejar-ngejar gue… . Sayangnya cuman dalam artian friendship... "

"…"

"Just kidding." Sasuke berdehem, trus kembali serius ngomong. "… dia nanyaian 'ada apa?'lah…, 'kenapa' lah…, 'loe lagi marah ama gue?' lah…, 'maafin gue'lah…"

"Hmm…" Mahasiswa jurusan psikologi di situ ngecatet semuanya dalam kertas HVS di clipboard.

"… n parahnya lagi, malemnya dia seenak perut tidur di kamar gue. Padahal udah gue larang. Tapi, dia tetep ngotot. Gue sulit ngehindarin dia karna kami tinggal satu kontrakan. Katanya gue pasti lagi punya masalah tapi nggak mau ngomong ke dia. Makanya dia sebisa mungkin mo nempelin gue sampe guenya ngomong..."

"…"

"TAPI, NGGAK MUNGKIN LAH GUE BISA NGOMONG KE DIA MASALAH GUE SEBENERNYA!" seru cowok Uchiha itu, tiba-tiba meledak. "BISA-BISA DIA MALAH KABUR DARI GUE!" Dia mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya, emosi. "KALO ITU SAMPE KEJADIAN, RASANYA GUE MAU MATI AJAAA!"

Pemuda berambut merah tadi tetep menyimak n sesekali mencatat tanpa banyak ekspresi. Padahal dalam hati nih orang pengen banget ngebales bentak: _IYA! IYA! TAPI ELONYA JUGA NGGAK USAH PAKE MARAH N NGEBENTAK KE GUE SEGALA, BRENGSEK! YANG SOPAN DONG AMA YANG LEBIH TUA!_

"Silakan…" Dia lalu nyerahin segelas air yang udah disediakan di meja buat diserahkan ke testee, subjek, alias klien praktikum mata kuliah Tekhnik Konseling dan Psikoterapi tsb. Sasuke nerima gelas bening yang ditawarkan n langsung meneguk semuanya dalam sekali nafas.

"Hhh…"

"Sudah merasa lebih tenang…?" tanyanya.

"Aa…" Sasuke mengangguk, trus ngehela nafas sekali lagi.

Jeda.

"Trus?"

"Hm?"

"Sekarang gue musti gimana, Mas…? Solusinya apa? Gue musti apa?"

Mahasiswa psikologi di situ menatap tampang memelas tsb, lama. Sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata coklatnya, tenang. "Menurut Anda?"

"HEY!" Sasuke spontan berdiri, marah. "Mas kan psikolognya? Koq gitu si? Mustinya kan Mas ngasih tau caranya supaya gue bisa sembuh n gak gay lagi!"

Dahi lawan bicaranya berkedut_. Bener-bener bikin esmosi nih subjek… Sifatnya beda jauh ma kakaknya yang selalu tenang_. Cowok itu pun ngehela nafas n naroh clipboardnya secara terbalik di pangkuan. Trus menatap mata hitam mahasiswa Matematika di hadapannya. "Saya bukan psikolog. Saya hanya seorang mahasiswa psikologi yang masih dalam proses belajar. Pada rapport dan assessment awal saat Anda diminta untuk menjadi subjek, mustinya hal itu sudah dijelaskan pada Anda, bukan?"

"… Uh, iya sih…"

"Lagipula, yang sedang kita lakukan ini adalah proses konseling. Bukan terapi. Tolong bedakan itu."

"…"

"Tugas saya di sini hanyalah membimbing Anda untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Bukan memberikan jalan keluar. Jadi kita harus memikirkannya bersama-sama." _Che. Seandainya aja nggak ada larangan buat langsung ngasih pendapat yang ngarah ke sasaran…_ . Gerutu cowok berambut merah ini dalam hati. Emang sih, konselor nggak boleh langsung ngasih jalan keluar. Solusi itu musti ditemukan sendiri ama klien. N tugas konselor adalah ngebantu klien itu buat menemukannya. Hal ini diperlukan supaya nggak nimbulin ketergantungan dari klien.

"Tapi… gue udah usaha, Mas…" keluh Sasuke, ngehempasin diri alias kembali duduk di kursi. "Gue udah banyak usaha, tapi tetep aja nggak bisa…"

Sang mahasiswa psikologi di situ ngegeleng. "Kalimat seperti itu hanya akan memberikan sugesti yang buruk. Buang jauh-jauh dari dalam diri Anda." _Kalo elo terus-terusan bilang gitu, cuman bakal bikin elonya jadi pesimis ama problem loe sekarang, tau!. _"Anda bukannya sudah banyak berusaha tapi tidak bisa berubah. Melainkan: Anda belum banyak berusaha, makanya belum bisa berubah."

"…?"

"Segala sesuatu memiliki proses masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan usaha Anda yang ingin berhenti mencintai 'N', sahabat itu Anda itu. Memang tidak mudah untuk menghentikan diri dari apa yang disuka. Tapi juga bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Kalau Anda terus berusaha, pasti Anda akan berhasil."

"Jadi… gue musti terus-terusan ngejaga jarak dengannya, berusaha lebih mendekatkan diri n mengenal cewek, nonton film porno…"

"Tidak harus begitu." Dia miringin kepala dikit, merhatiin ekspresi bingung Sasuke dengan seksama. "Apa ada cara lain yang belum Anda lakukan yang terlintas di benak Anda saat ini…?"

"Apa, ya…?" Dahi sang testee keliatan berkerut. Bola matanya mengarah ke kiri atas, mikir.

"Tidak usah terus-terusan memikirkan cara yang sudah Anda lakukan, yang saya tanyakan adalah cara lain yang belum dan akan Anda lakukan, Sasuke-san." _Ide lain gitu, loh!_

_Buset. Koq dia tau apa yang gue pikirin tadi cara lama?._ "Ngomong apa si loe? Gue ngerti koq apa yang loe bilang tadi, n emang lagi mikirin cara baru sekarang ini." Sahut Sasuke, nggak suka. Cowok yang duduk di arah jam 9 di depannya tsb cuma tersenyum, angkat bahu. _Yeah, whatever… mata loe lebih jujur ketimbang mulut loe… ngaku aja kalo elo lagi kehabisan ide, knapa si?_

Jeda lagi.

Sasuke terlihat bener-bener kehabisan ide. Dia keliatan kayaq orang yang lagi dehidrasi di padang pasir. Pemuda berambut merah di dekatnya ngehela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ngomong. "Apa Anda pernah mencoba untuk datang ke ahlinya?"

"Maksud?"

"Seperti psikolog atau psikiater yang sudah memiliki izin resmi…?"

"Ng… belum sih. Lagian, gue malu kalo musti datang ke mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa… kesannya kayaq gue punya masalah berat aja. Ntar malah dikira gila, lagi…"

_Nah elu kan emang lagi punya masalah sekarang? Gimana, si?_. "Orang-orang yang datang ke sana belum tentu orang-orang yang tidak waras. Tidak perlu malu."

"Gue nggak mau. Kalo gue datang ke badan resmi macam itu n kakak gue ngeliat, resiko soal keabnormalan gue bakal ketahuan makin gede."

"Ada baiknya keluarga Anda mengetahui hal ini, Sasuke-san."

"Hah?"

"Dukungan dari keluarga itu memberikan pengaruh yang besar demi kesembuhan Anda. Usaha banyak orang lebih baik daripada usaha satu orang. Bagaimana pun sukanya Anda untuk menyendiri, Anda tetap saja makhluk sosial…"

"Da-darimana loe tau gue suka menyendiri?" tanya cowok Uchiha tadi, menatap mahasiswa lainnya dengan heran. "Anda sendiri yang baru saja mengakuinya barusan…" sahut yang ditanya, ngacungin ujung bolpoin. Santai.

Sasuke mangap mo ngomong, tapi nggak jadi. Doi cemberut n ngalahin pandangan.

Si mahasiswa psikologi yang lagi praktikum tadi lalu menambah catatan di clipboardnya, geleng-geleng. _Sikap duduk loe yang ngasih tau gue, Sasuke…_ . Ucapnya, dalam hati. _Duduk loe sejak pertama kali datang udah rada ngebungkuk gitu, padahal loe masih muda. Sikap duduk yang ngebungkuk macam itu nandain kalo orang tsb emang biasa duduk dalam waktu lama. _Batinnya, sambil merhatiin gaya duduk testee alias subjeknya sekali lagi.

_N aktivitas yang biasanya bikin orang muda macam loe duduk dalam waktu lama adalah membaca, menulis, ngetik, nggambar, nonton, or mungkin juga main game indoor kayaq PS, PC komputer, n sejenisnya. Semua itu cenderung bersifat introvert. Hmm… gue yakin salah satu or beberapa dari hal tsb adalah hobi loe, Sasuke…_

Sasuke ngedongak n nyanderin punggungnya ke kursi, matanya terpejam.

_Yaah~, emang sih perkiraan tadi nggak 100% tepat. Bisa aja tulang punggungnya dia emang ngalami kelainan or so. Tapi… ucapannya yang 'Darimana loe tau gue suka menyendiri?' itu udah bisa dibilang sebagai pengakuan kalo dia emang beneran introvert, kan? _

Pemuda berambut merah tadi kembali menutup clipboardnya. Trus memajukan setengah badan ke arah subjek praktikumnya, masih duduk. "… Apa 'N' itu adalah satu-satunya teman Anda, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke berenti ngedongak, menatapnya bentar. Trus beralih ke bawah. "Aa…" dia mengangguk, kecil. "Gue punya 'cap' nggak ramah sejak dulu. Nggak banyak orang yang bisa tahan ama sikap gue. Well… kadang gue emang sengaja ngacuhin or marahin mereka, sih. Itu karna… mereka semua nyebelin."

"Tapi, 'N' berbeda dengan orang-orang itu dan Anda merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya di sisi Anda…?" sambung si mahasiswa psikologi. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, cerah. "Ya. Dia beda banget. Awalnya gue juga nyuekin dia, gue juga marahin dia. Tapi, hal itu nggak bikin dia takut or ngejauhin gue. Dia bilang, dia bisa nerima sikap nggak ramah gue yang kayaqnya udah mendarah daging. Dia bilang… sebenernya gue tuh orang baik…"

"Hoo…?"

"Meski kadang dianya bisa jadi rada bego, tapi… gue sama sekali nggak kesal." Lanjut sang uchiha, senyum. Rasanya menyenangkan kalo ngomongin orang yang disuka. "Ya… mungkin luarnya gue keliatan marah n kesel, tapi sebenernya nggak." Matanya beralih bawah. "Kebegoannya bikin lucu. Muka tawanya bikin gue jadi pengen ikutan ketawa bareng. Tampang senyumnya bikin hati gue tenang. Tampang bingungnya bikin gue gemas. Muka tidurnya manis. Ekspresi kesal n marahnya dia bikin gue jadi pengen makin ngegodain. N muka sedihnya bikin gue pengen meluk dia…"

Sang tester tertegun memperhatikan testeenya yang lagi ngomong itu. _Bola matanya mengarah ke kiri bawah? Tanda kalo subjek lagi lebih ngomong ke diri sendiri, nih. Gawat. Kalo dibiarin bisa-bisa malah jadi sugesti n bikin cintanya ke 'N' makin dalem kayaq proses hypnosis. Aw man~... . _Dia berdehem n ngangkat sebelah tangan, secara nggak langsung bikin Sasuke berenti ngomong. "Ada kemungkinan… rasa sayang yang Anda rasakan itu muncul oleh karena rasa kesepian yang Anda tekan ke alam bawah sadar mulai berangsur menghilang dengan kehadiran saudara 'N'."

"Hah?"

"… 'N' lah satu-satunya teman dekat Anda. Anda yang sejak dulu tidak terbiasa memiliki teman dekat dan tidak mudah menerima serta mempercayai orang lain, mencurahkan segala rasa cinta dan sayang yang ada hanya kepada kepada satu orang saja, yaitu saudara 'N'. Secara tidak langsung, Anda mulai menganggap 'N' bagaikan harta karun…"

"Harta… karun…?"

"Tentu saja itu cuma analogi." Cowok bermata coklat tadi ngebuka clipboardnya lagi n nyatet sesuatu bentar, sebelum kembali menatap sang subjek. "Anda begitu menyayanginya karna dia cuma satu-satunya teman Anda. Jadi…" dia berenti sejenak. "Jika Anda memiliki harta karun lain selain dia, maksud saya… memiliki teman dekat lain selain saudara 'N', maka kemungkinan besar hal itu bisa membuat rasa cinta Anda tidak hanya akan terfokus pada satu orang saja. Yang akhirnya… dapat merubah perasaan dan membuat Anda berpikir… kalau 'saya menyayangi dua orang ini sama besar'. Rasa cinta Anda pun akan berubah menjadi hanya rasa sayang layaknya pada sahabat."

"..."

"..."

"Gitu ya…? Jadi… gue musti punya sobat lain…?"

"Ya…" sahutnya, menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke. "Anda tidak harus menghindari 'N'. Hanya saja… usahakan diri Anda agar tidak cuma berduaan saja dengannya seperti yang terjadi selama ini. Lain kali, ajak juga orang lain. Bisa bertiga, berempat, terserah Anda. Anda perlu teman dekat baru agar rasa cinta Anda tidak hanya terokus pada 'N' seorang."

"Tapi… nyari sobat lain tuh kan nggak mudah…?"

"Karena itulah ada baiknya jika Anda mulai lebih membuka diri Anda terhadap orang lain dari sekarang." Dia kembali menarik tangannya ke clipboard di pangkuan. "Terkadang sikap tertutup memang bisa 'menyelamatkan' kita. Tapi, segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Terlalu tertutup juga salah satu faktor yang membuat Anda menjadi seperti sekarang ini, bukan…?"

Sasuke nyubit dagu, ngeliat ke bawah. Trus mengangguk-angguk pelan dua kali. Dia lalu kembali beralih ke calon konselor di hadapannya, semangat. "Makasih, Mas. Somehow gue jadi ngerasa lebih lega, nih!"

Sang tester tersenyum. "Selamat berjuang, Sasuke-san…" katanya seraya ngulurin tangan buat salaman.

KucingPerak

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Seorang gadis tampak bersandar di ambang pintu ruang kecil yang habis dipake buat praktikum konseling barusan. Dia megang clipboard lain n mengenakan lab-coat putih. "Apa ada kesulitan selama loe ngelakuin konseling, Sasori-kun…?" tanya gadis yang merupakan As-dos alias Asisten dosen tsb.

Sasori meneguk air minum botol yang selalu dibawanya dalam tas, sampe abis. "Yang paling sulit ya nahanin emosi gue. Apalagi pas dianya ngebentak gue… Meh! Rasanya pengen gue bales bentak, deh."

Gadis tadi tertawa kecil. "Tapi, loe berhasil nahan diri buat nggak marah, kan? Nggak kayaq waktu praktikum Wais dulu yang elonya sampe ngelempar stopwatch ke subjek praktikum loe yang nggak bisa nyelesaiin soal mudah n-"

"Kurenai-senpai. Please, jangan ingetin gue soal itu…" sela Sasori, cemberut. Kalo inget kejadian penyebab utama di mana dia jadi dapet C dalam matkul nya itu, jadi bikin dianya malu lagi sekaligus kesal.

"Oh ya… " Kurenai berenti nulis n menatap cowok tsb. "Lain kali, loe nggak perlu pake bahasa formal kalo ngadepin testee macam dia. Sesuaikan gaya bahasa loe ama klien, mereka bakal ngerasa lebih nyaman jadinya. Kecuali kalo dia lebih tua dari loe or gaya bahasanya emang kayaq itu." Sarannya.

"Haaaaai~…" sahut Sasori, males.

Kurenai sebagai Asdos tadi emang sempat denger dikit pembicaraan mereka pas lewat. Dia keliling lorong di mana banyak ruang konseling di sini. Itu buat merhatiin kalo-kalo ada masalah yang terjadi selama proses praktikum anak-anak psikologi. Soalnya, gimana pun juga yang ngasih konseling di sini kan masih ijo semua alias masih belajar? So, terjadi masalah selama konseling tuh bukan hal yang nggak mungkin terjadi. Contohnya aja kayaq Sasori yang dulunya sempet ngamuk cuman gara-gara subjeknya lemot ngajawab pertanyaan saat praktikum semester lalu.

Tentu aja keberadaan 'patroli'nya Asdos sebelumnya dikasihtaukan dulu ke subjek/testee praktikum supaya merekanya nggak ngerasa was-was or sejenisnya.

"Lalu… siapa testee loe tadi? Nama? Semester? Jurusan?"

"Rahasia. Seorang konselor dilarang memberitahukan data pribadi klien tanpa izin dari klien sendiri."

Gadis bermata merah tadi tersenyum. "Jawaban yang bagus."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian….

"Sasoooriiii!"

'PAK!'

"Ow!"

Sebuah tepukan keras menghantam punggung Akasuna Sasori yang lagi jalan menuju warung belakang kampus. "Sakuraa~…" geramnya, ngegosok punggung yang krasa 'nyetrum' sebisa mungkin. Cewek berambut pink tadi cuman nyengir. Penampilannya hampir sama ama Sasori. Hanya aja yang dipakenya bukan celana panjang item, melainkan rok item. Kemeja putih n bawahan hitam, plus kaos kaki putih n sepatu pantofel hitam emang udah jadi seragam wajib para mahasiswa n mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha kalo lagi ujian maupun praktikum. N hari ini banyak yang keliatan berpenampilan gitu karna emang lagi minggunya ujian.

Haruno Sakura adalah sobat baiknya Sasori sejak semester pertama di fakultas psikologi. Mereka akrab banget, n selalu ngambil jadwal kelas yang sama sejak semester kedua. Ke mana-mana sering keliatan berdua. Orang yang gak kenal dekat ama mereka pasti bakal ngira kalo mereka pacaran, deh.

"Jahat banget si? Lu mo ninggalin gue makan siang…?"

"Gue yakin elonya bakal langsung nyusul, koq." Sasori kembali nerusin jalannya yang sempet terhenti, diikuti Sakura. "Heheh… iya sih. Lagian… elo pasti makannya di warung belakang kalo di akhir-akhir bulan. Jarang banget ke café-campus."

"Karna di warung belakang lebih murah. N di tanggal tua gini gue lagi bokek-bokeknya." Sahutnya, lemes. "Traktir gue, dong."

"Hmm? Oke deh."

Cowok berambut merah tadi langsung menatap Sakura yang jalan di sebelahnya, cepat. "Sumpe loe?". Padahal tadi dia nggak serius minta ditraktir. Cewek tsb ketawa, ngangguk. "Iya. Gue serius. Kebetulan nyokap gue lagi dateng berkunjung dari luar pulau n ngasih gue tambahan uang saku. Nggak ada salahnya gue pake buat nraktir sobat gue, khan~?" katanya, ngedipin sebelah mata.

Sasori pura-pura sesenggukan, terharu. "Sakura… I love you."

"Heheh… I hate you~…"

"Hey~…"

"Haha! Gue cuman becanda, koq." Sakura ketawa lagi. Dia lalu merangkul bahu sobatnya itu, akrab. "Lagian… gue tau kalo sekarang ini elonya nggak mungkin beneran ada lope ke gue. Elo kan cowok gay…?" ucapnya, kecil. Cukup buat didenger ama Sasori seorang.

Ya. Sasori emang gay. Di seluruh dunia, baru Sakura aja yang tau soal itu. Bahkan familynya sendiri aja nggak tau soal penyimpangan dia tsb. Sasori sendiri emang nggak pernah nunjukkin tanda-tanda seorang gay, sih. Dia berusaha keras menutupinya.

"Gue denger… kasus subjek praktikum loe kali ini cowok gay, ya? Heheh... Gimana rasanya nanganin problem orang lain yang sama ama loe, hm?"

"Rasanya makan ati banget…" dengus cowok tsb. "Gue jadi ngerasa munafik atas kata-kata yang gue ucapin sendiri… . Apa gue salah, ya… nanganin dia? Padahal gue sendiri aja belum bener. Orang bilang: Perbaiki dulu diri sendiri, baru orang laen…"

"Nggak ada salahnya, kan? Toh elo punya ilmunya. Ibarat obat. Obat yang nggak bisa nyembuhin elo, belum tentu nggak bisa dipake buat nyembuhin orang lain. Coz tubuh tiap orang nggak sama."

"Hmm…"

"Gitu juga ama keadaan jiwa manusia…"

Sasori ngehela nafas, panjang. "Padahal dulunya gue masuk psikologi buat nemuin sendiri caranya supaya gue nggak gay lagi. Tapi, koq rasanya malah bikin gue jadi makin kebal ama teori-teori yang ada…"

Sakura ketawa n ngelepasin rangkulannya. "Haha! Gue nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana rasanya jadi elo waktu itu, Saso..." Dia lalu ngeliat ke langit biru. "Hmm… gimana rasanya kalo aja subjek OCD gue tadi seorang Fujoshi, yaaa? Mungkin ujung-ujungnya gue malah bakal ngedorong dia supaya nggak usah berenti n terus jadi Fujoshi bahkan ngajakin dia gabung ke yaoi-club. Hahay~!"

Sasori nggeleng-geleng, senyum.

"Oiya!" Sakura ngejentikkan jarinya. Trus nepuk-nepuk punggung Sasori, dua kali. "Kapan nih elo ngupdate fic loe? Udah banyak readers yang neror kan, Flying Arrow…?"

"Udah gue bilang jangan sebut pen-name gue di luar, Silver-Sky… ." ucap Sasori, bales nepuk. "Elo sendiri juga banyak diteror ama readers supaya cepet ngupdate, kan?" Yup! Begitulah pemirsa, dua sekawan yang merupakan gay n fujoshi ini adalah dua orang author fanfiction yang lumayan dikenal banyak orang di dunia tsb. Tapi, gak ada yang kenal mereka sebagai author di dunia nyata. Keduanya nulis fic shounen ai n yaoi! Tapi, bedanya… Sasori cuman nulis fic rate T. Dia lebih mementingkan ama love story pelakunya ketimbang hal-hal yang berbau 'x'. Kalo Sakura… dia bikin fic rate M yang adegan lemon yaoinya explicit banget. Sampe-sampe sobatnya yang gay asli itu aja merah padam, mual, n nggak sanggup baca ampe abis!

Tapi, meski amat sangat menyukai yaoi, Sakura nggak pernah berusaha menghalangi keinginan Sasori buat berenti jadi gay. Dia juga nggak pernah ngegodain alias ngejodohin sobat merahnya itu ama cowok lain yang dia rasa cocok. Meski sebenernya Sakura kepengen banget, coz Sasori mrupakan cowok yang termasuk cakep n bisa jadi uke maupun seme XD. Tapi dia tetep berusaha nahan diri. Soalnya orang yang bersangkutan pengen jadi straight n nggak suka orientasi ganjilnya tersebar. N Sakura menghormati itu. Bahkan dia juga sering berusaha ngebantu cowok tsb jadi straight. Dari nyariin pacar cewek buat Sasori, sampe ngelaksanain teori-teori psikologis ke dia. Walau semuanya masih belum berhasil, sih…

"Yaaah… habisnya belakangan ini kita banyak jalan-jalan sih, yaa…? Selain itu banyak tugas, Final-test, n ujian praktikum juga." Sakura merangkaikan kedua tangannya ke belakang pinggang. "Eh, kapan nih kita ke Timezone lagi? Oh, gimana kalo ke taman Safari aja? Or… Konoha park? Eh, kita juga udah lama nggak ke kolam renang, nih!"

"Haha! Loe mau katarsis habis ujian, ya?"

"Gitu deh. Jangan lupa kita ajak Kyuubi n Itachi juga. Makin rame kalo ada mereka!" Cewek tadi ngepalin tangan, semangat. Uzumaki Kyuubi n Uchiha Itachi adalah temen deket mereka juga, tapi nggak seangkatan. Dua orang itu setingkat lebih senior dari Sakura n Sasori. Selain itu, dua orang tsb juga nggak tau kalo Sasori gay. Sasori cuman nyeritain hal itu ke satu-satunya sobat ceweknya. Sasori mengenal Kyuubi n Itachi karna mereka tinggal berdekatan. Itachi bareng adeknya Uchiha Sasuke, juga Uzumaki Kyuubi n Uzumaki Naruto, tinggal dalam satu rumah kontrakan. Sedangkan dia tinggal di kos-kosan cowok di seberang rumah kontrakan tsb, tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Gaara, adek sepupunya, yang juga kos di itu.

Karna Itachi n Kyuubi juga jurusan psikologi, mereka jadi akrab. Well, Sasori juga kenal ama Sasuke n Naruto, sih. Tapi nggak terlalu dekat. Dia nggak pernah ngomong panjang-panjang ke dua anak matematika itu. Palingan cuman say hello. Ke Sasuke pun baru tadi pas konseling dianya pertama kali ngobrol panjang. Soalnya Sasuke n Naruto baru tinggal di sana tahun ini, karna mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa baru. Sebelumnya di rumah kontrakan itu cuman ada Itachi n Kyuubi aja.

Kalo Sakura tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah yang dibeliin ortunya. Rumah tsb terletak di blok sebelah lokasi Sasori cs. Dia sering nyamperin Sasori di kosannya, biasanya buat belajar bareng karna mereka memang selalu dapat tugas yang sama. N kadang juga suka mampir ke tempat Itachi cs. Sakura lebih punya banyak temen cowok ketimbang temen cewek. N ama Sasori lah dia yang paling akrab.

"Gue mau aja ikutan jalan-jalan. Asal minggu depan aja, pas gue udah dapet kiriman. Kalo minggu-minggu ini mah nggak bisa… kondisi keuangan gue lagi sekarat."

"Biar gue yang bayarin." Tawar Sakura, nepuk dada.

"Yang bener aja. Gak elit banget ditraktir cewek mulu. Ogah, gue. Lagian, nraktir itu mustinya tugas cowok." Tolak Sasori, nggak mau ngerepotin sobatnya tsb. Sakura angkat bahu n ngehela nafas, paham. "Eh, Saso. Soal fic… nggak papa kan kalo gue ngambil curhatan loe lagi buat jadi inspirasi fic gue?" mohon Sakura, dengan mata bunder ala kucing mo minta makan. Dia emang sering make curhatannya Sasori buat inspirasi fic yang dia buat. Tentu aja atas izin yang bersangkutan. Ngeliat itu, Sasori muterin bola matanya, mendengus. "Silakan aja. Asal… kayaq biasa: jangan sampe ketahuan kalo itu gue. N jangan minta gue nge-review. Gue nggak mau tau ama peran macam apa yang loe bikin buat gue di sana. Fic yang loe bikin biasanya ngandung lemon yang 'ngeri', sih…"

"Yess! Thank you so much, buddy! I love you~!" Cewek berambut pink tadi pun langsung memeluk lehernya dari belakang, kesenangan. Sasori sampe hampir jatoh gara-gara 'serangan' yang tiba-tiba itu. "Well, I hate you then~…" balesnya, nyengir.

"Hey! Elu ngebales ucapan gue tadi, yaaaa~?" Sakura mempererat kedua lengannya yang emang tadi ada di sekitar leher Sasori, sampe nyaris nyekik dia. "Gheh! Le-lepasin!" Cowok berambut merah tadi pun berusaha ngelepasin diri n berhasil. Lagian Sakuranya juga nggak serius nge head-lock dia. "Dasar cewek kingkong. Kuat banget…"

"Ello inniiii~!" geram Sakura, seraya ngegulung lengan kemejanya sampe bahu. Nampilin otot cewek seorang Taekwondoin (*gak gede-gede amat*). Ngeliat itu, Sasori langsung ambil langkah seribu alias kabur. Sakura pun langsung mengejarnya. Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran sambil ketawa-ketawa menuju warung belakang kampus.

KucingPerak

Warung belakang kampus langganannya SasoSaku di tanggal tua kayaq gini terletak di lantai dua (Di lantai pertama khusus toko fotokopian). N tempat tongkrongan fave mereka bareng ma Itachi n Kyuubi di warung tsb adalah tempat duduk paling pinggir pojok deket jalan. Soalnya lokasi itu yang paling terbuka n berangin alias sejuk. Selain itu, asyik aja merhatiin orang-orang lalu lalang di jalan bawah sana sambil makan. Heheh…

"Oey! Fujoshinting! Sori-sori!" seru seorang pemuda bermata n berambut pirang kemerahan, melambai. Kemeja putihnya yang nggak dikancingin melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Coz, dia n seorang pemuda lain yang berambut n bermata hitam serta berpenampilan lebih rapi, ada di tempat duduk langganan mereka.

"Oey jugaaa, Kyuubiiii! Itachiiii!" sahut Sakura, bales melambai dari counter pesanan. Meski dua orang di sana lebih senior, mereka nggak mau dipanggil –senpai. Sasori cuman angkat sebelah tangan tanpa suara, bales nyapa. Sama kayaq Itachi.

"Tunggu bentar, ya? Gue n Saso mo pesen dulu!" seru Sakura lagi. Trus balik ngadep counter n nyebutin semua pesanannya.

"Neng. Tolong jangan tereak-tereak, dunks…" tegur seorang cowok ndut yang lagi naroh makanan pesanan SakuSaso di nampan. Ada tato spiral di kedua pipinya yang tembem. "Sorry, Mang Chou. Mulut toa, sih…" celetuk Sasori, yang langsung dapet sikut di pinggang by Sakura.

Cwok ndut yang bernama asli Chouji tsb nyengir n nambahin dadar jagung ke piringnya Sasori. "Gratis buat mahasiswa yang lagi bokek…" katanya. Bikin mata Sasori berbinar-binar bahagia. "Thank you so much, Mang!" ucapnya terharu, lebay.

.

.

"Hey, gimana praktikum Tek-kon loe berdua tadi?" tanya Itachi, sesampainya Sasori n Sakura duduk di hadapannya.

"Biasa aja, tuh. Kasusnya kurang menarik~. Maunya sih dapet subjek cowok gay, eh malah dapet yang Obessive Compulsive Disorder. Cape deh…" sahut Sakura, masukin udang gorengnya ke mulut. "Ha! Kalo Fujoshinting macam loe yang jadi konselornya, bisa-bisa tuh orang makin yaoi aja jadinya." Ledek Kyuubi, seraya ngegigit apel merah di tangan.

Cewek pink tadi ngejulurin lidahnya ke cowok tsb. "Nggak juga, kale. Gue bakal berusaha bersikap pro." Kyuubi bales dengan majuin bibir bawahnya, ngeledek. "Kata 'juga' loe sehabis 'nggak' itu nandain kalo dugaan gue nggak bener-bener salah. N kata 'bakal' sebelum kata 'berusaha' yang loe bilang tadi lebih menyatakan perencanaan daripada kepastian."

"Aaa, bodo ah!" gerutu Sakura, sebel. Trus dia makan hidangan di piringnya dengan cepat. Kyuubi cuman cengar-cengir, menang.

"Kalo elo gimana, Saso?" tanya Itachi, bertopang dagu. Makanannya udah abis dari tadi. Tinggal sisa lemon-tea yang belum diabisin.

"Hhh~, intinya gue nggak mau dapet kasus testee yang punya problem kayaq gitu lagi." Jawab cowok berambut merah tsb, lesu. "Tolong jangan tanya apa kasusnya. Gue mau ngelupain."

"Haha! Biasa… suka duka mahasiswa psikologi emang gitu. Praktikumnya nggak bisa milih kasus." Tawa Itachi. Maksudnya ngehibur. _Perasaan nggak ada 'suka'nya, deh. Buat gue jadi anak psikologi tuh duka semua._ Keluh Sasori dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, saat itu datanglah sesosok pemuda blonde panjang yang baru aja naik tangga ke lantai warung Mang Chou. Pemuda itu bernama Deidara, seorang mahasiswa seni. Sasori selalu ngelewatin rukonya kalo mau berangkat ke kampus, n dia tau nama cowok tsb karna nyokap n bokap yang bersangkutan sering manggil dia buat ngurus ini itu. Rumahnya Deidara merupakan toko bunga n tentu aja dia sering ngebantu keluarganya ngurus bunga-bunga yang ada. Makanya itu Sasori juga sering banget ngeliat tuh cowok kerja di depan rumah dengan 'bertaburan' bunga sebagai backgroundnya.

Yah, intinya dia menyukai cowok bunga itu.

_Ugh, siaaal! Kenapa dia ada di sini!_ Batin Sasori, ngebuang muka ke arah jalan di bawah. Dia emang nggak pernah ngobrol ama cowok blonde tsb. Palingan sekedar menyapa dengan anggukan kepala waktu mereka berpapasan tiap kali Sasori lewat rukonya pas mo ke kampus. Tapi, hal itu aja udah bisa bikin dia ngerasa 'ruarr biassha'.

.

"Kenapa, bro?" tanya adeknya, ngeletakkin nampan berisi pesanan milik dia n sang kakak. Deidara lagi keliatan miringin kepalanya ngeliat cowok berambut merah yang duduk di pojokan, tapi mukanya nggak keliatan karna lagi ngarah ke jalan. "Ah, enggak koq, sist… Cuman rasanya ada yang gue kenal aja di sana." Sahutnya, senyum. Ino angkat alis. "Kalo emang kenal, sapa gih. Jangan diem aja, dong. Sombong loe…"

"Mm…" Cowok blonde tadi ngegeleng, terpejam. "Kami nggak seakrab itu. Namanya pun gue nggak tau..."

.

Ngeliat gelagat Sasori yang rada aneh, Sakura jadi heran n ngeliat keadaan sekeliling sebelum nanya ada apa. N ngeliat sosok blonde sulung dari Yamanaka Florist beberapa bangku di sana, langsung bikin dia paham.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba aja berdiri cepat, bikin Kyuubi n Itachi yang tadinya diskusi jadi kaget. "Woy, napa loe?" tanya cowok bermata merah di sana, heran. "Gue mo pindah duduuuuk~…" jawabnya, ngangkat piring n gelas trus duduk di sisi lain Sasori, di mana arah keberadaan Deidara jadi terhalang oleh badannya.

"Thanks, Gori-girl (gorilla-girl)." Ucap Sasori, nyengir. "No prob, pren." Balasnya, nyubit pinggang tuh cowok sampe orangnya meringis sambil cengengesan.

"Kyuu!" Sebuah suara yang nggak kalah kerasnya ma toa Sakura membahana. Seorang cowok blonde berambut pendek jabrik n bermata biru besar melambai ceria ke arah sang kakak yang duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Apa?" sahut Kyuubi, cuek.

Si blonde jabrik tadi pun begegas mendekati kakaknya, semangat. "Eh, eh, eh, eh, tau nggak – tau nggak? Di pengumuman Final test tadi gue dapet banyak A. Thanks to Sasuke yang udah ngajarin gue. Yeaaaah!" katanya, ngerentangin tangan ke arah adeknya Uchiha Itachi yang baru naik ke sini.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever… " Kyuubi ngibas-ngibasin tangan, ngusir. Nggak peduli. Adeknya cemberut atas tanggepan dingin tsb. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia kembali pasang tampang ramah n menyapa Sasori, Sakura, n Itachi yang ada di situ.

Mata brownish-red Sasori beradu ama Black orbs nya Sasuke. Mereka pun saling ber-Hai nanya kabar, seolah baru ketemu hari ini.

"Hoy! Naruto-man!" sapa seorang cowok dengan tato segitiga merah kebalik di pipi. Dia n beberapa orang lainnya yang kayaqnya juga temennya si Naruto lagi duduk di bangku panjang yang sederet ama bangkunya SakuSasoItaKyuu. "Hoy juga, Kiiib!" bales si blonde tadi, riang.

"Mas, tolong jangan tereak-tereak… . Biasa aja, lagi…" tegur Mang Chou di counter. "Sorry, Maaang~!" Koor KibaNaru, berisik.

Nggak lama kemudian, Naruto ngegandeng tangan Sasuke buat kumpul ke bangku Kiba cs. Di sana juga ada temen-temennya yang lain, yaitu: Sai, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, n Hinata. Mereka semua anak-anak gengnya Naruto n semuanya jurusan Matematika. Uzumaki bungsu ini ngajakin Sasuke gabung ma gengnya karna beberapa menit lalu, cowok Uchiha yang biasanya selalu pulang kalo udah usai jam perkuliahan tsb bilang kalo dia juga pengen kenalan ma temen-temennya Naruto. Ngedenger itu, tentu aja Naruto seneng! Akhirnya sang kura-kura keluar dari tempurungnya juga! (oups~).

Biasanya sih Naruto selalu ngebagi waktu buat kumpul ma gengnya n Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang kayaqnya hal itu nggak diperluin lagi coz semuanya bakal selalu kumpul bareng. Seenggaknya itulah yang doi harepin sekarang…

"Sis-Com!" Seru Kyuubi berdiri, gitu ngeliat seorang cowok berambut merah darah dengan tato Ai di jidat kiri baru masuk warung. Orang yang diseru terkesiap ngeliat makhluk yang suka menindasnya tsb. Dia pun buru-buru ngajakin cewek berambut coklat yang bareng dia supaya pindah n makan siang di warung lain aja.

"Oey, oey… mau ke mana, loe, haaa…?" tahan si cowok setan yang udah bagaikan ngeluarin tanduk, mata laser, n lidah api. Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi udah ada di sana n menarik kerah belakang Ai-boy tsb supaya nggak jadi turun tangga. Doi terkekeh seram n menyeretnya naik plus gabung ama Itachi n yang lain. Diikuti ama temen cewek si cowok Ai yang ngeliat mereka dengan khawatir.

.

"Hai, Gaara." Sapa Sasori, ke anak dari adek bokapnya tsb. "H-Hai…" jawab Gaara ke sepupunya, agak terganggu. Coz Kyuubi lagi ngelingkarin lengan ke lehernya plus ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, gregetan. "Belakangan ini elo selalu ngehindarin gue, kaaann? Dasaarrr~…"

"Pakabar loe, Matsuri…?" Sasori beralih ke cewek yang bareng adek sepupunya tadi. "Baik." Sahut yang bersangkutan, senyum. Kayaq dia n Sakura, Matsuri juga temen deket Gaara di kampus. Oh, ya… meski Gaara sebenernya seusia ama Sasuke n Naruto, tapi tingkatnya sekarang sama dengan Kyuubi, Itachi, n Matsuri di fakultas psikologi. Tuh anak dulunya sering loncat-loncat kelas. Otaknya cerdas, sih. Gak cuma dalam pelajaran psikologi. Ilmu lain juga dia mantep.

Selain itu, dia juga suka ngomongin soal politik Negara ini. Juga ngekritik para pejabat DPR, MPR, n sebangsanya. Nggak cuman ngritik doang, dia juga sering ngomongin solusi alias tindakan yang semestinya diambil buat ngatasin permasalahan negara. Sasori bahkan nggak bakalan heran kalo tuh anak suatu saat bakal jadi president muda. Semua mahasiswa yang mengenal Gaara berpikiran kalo jangan-jangan tuh anak salah ambil jurusan.

"S-Stop! Temari bilang, mainin kepala orang tuh nggak sopan. Pamali!" Protes Gaara, nggak suka. "Jiah. Sister complex… Gimana mau jadi president kalo masih bergantung ama kata-kata kakak loe…?" Kyuubi makin meluk n ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, gemas.

"Hiiiint!"

'JEPRET!'

Kyuubi n Gaara berkedip, barusan Sakura ngefoto mereka pake hape merahnya. "Aww~, dapet foto hint yaoi, nih… . Uhuy!"

"Hey, yang begini apanya yang yaoi!" Gaara makin berusaha ngelepasin diri. Kali ini dia berhasil karna Kyuubi emang sengaja ngelepasin. "Maaf deh, Gaara-kun. Seorang Fujoshi tuh susah ngebedain antara adegan friendship antar-cowok n shounen ai."

"Yang tadi itu juga bukan adegan friendship! Tapi penindasan! Uhukh!" ucap Gaara, terbatuk. Lehernya kerasa rada ganjil habis 'dijepit' ama Kyuubi. Suara tawa tertahan dari temen ceweknya bikin doi blushing. "Matsuri~, ini nggak lucu…" keluhnya, trus batuk lagi. "Sorry…" ucap Matsuri, masih ketawa sedikit. Dia nusuk sedotan ke sebuah gelas plastik berisi air putih yang ada di atas meja n nyerahin itu ke Gaara. "Thanks…"

"Oey, Fujoshinting. Sekali potret, bayar sepuluh ribu." Todong cowok bermata merah di sana, kayaq malakin orang. "Beres…" Sakura langsung ngrogoh dompetnya n ngasih sepuluh ribu ke tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi angkat alis, nggak nyangka kalo tuh cewek beneran bakal ngasih.

"Siiip! Kebetulan gue lagi ngumpulin duit buat beli hardisk external baru." Doi ngibar-ngibarin duit tadi sebelum masukin ke saku. Wajah Sakura merekah. "Gue kasih loe dua puluh ribu kalo elo mau ngelakuin adegan hint yaoi lagi ma Itachi." katanya, ngelambaiin duit kertas dua puluh ribuan ke depan muka cowok tsb.

Kyuubi nyengir, n ngerebut tuh duit. "Deal." Dasar mata duitan…

"Oey, emangnya si Itachi udah setuju?" tanya Sasori yang bertopang sebelah pipi di atas meja, sambil makan. Uzumaki sulung tadi beralih ke Itachi yang baru aja ngabisin lemon-tea nya. "Tach, bantu sobat loe ini ngumpulin duit. Ayo yaoian." Pintanya, lebih bernada perintah.

Itachi tersenyum, ngeletakkin gelas kosongnya di meja. "Sure. Kebetulan gue juga lagi boring."

"Heh?" Pipi Sasori sampe jatoh dari telapak tangan yang menopangnya, kaget. _What the hell?_

Itachi ngebuka tiga kancing atas kemejanya lalu, ngegeser duduknya supaya lebih deket ke Kyuubi n ngebuka sedikit bagian lengan kemeja putih cowok tsb yang emang nggak dikancingin semua, hingga memperlihatkan bagian bahu n bisep (Kyuubi masih pake kaos putih oblong di baliknya). Tangan satunya megang bagian belakang kepala Kyuubi, membimbing wajah mereka supaya lebih dekat. Cowok setan tadi pun balas dengan megang belakang leher Itachi n pergelangan lengan yang megang bisepnya. Mata keduanya terlihat sayu n miringin kepala lebih mendekat kayaq orang mau ciuman.

Gaara n Naruto keliatan pucat ngeliatnya, horror. Sasuke nelen ludah. Hinata, Tenten, n Matsuri blushing. Kiba pasang ekspresi 'serius, nih?'. Neji geleng-geleng kepala. Shino terbelalak di balik kacamata hitamnya. Shikamaru cengengesan sambil ngeliat dengan mata ngantuk. Sai ngelus dada. Lee pasang muka 'Wow!'. Mang Chouji mangap. Deidara n Ino mematung dengan mata belo. Sasori melongo.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit kesenangan. "Hiiiiiint!"

'JEPRET!'

Para Fujoshi lain yang kebetulan ada di warung itu ikutan menjerit merubungi Sakura, plus pada ngaktifin Bluetooth n Infra-red. Pengen minta foto tsb. Ada juga Fudanshi yang ikutan nimbrung. Cewek pink tadi kabur ngelewatin mereka sambil berseru-seru: 'yang pengen ngopy, musti bayar lima belas ribu!'

"Waah? Licik juga tuh Fujoshinting. Kalo gitu jadinya gue musti minta tambahan bayaran, neh…" sungut Kyuubi, ngebetulin kemejanya dikit sampe kembali nutupin bahu. Itachi ketawa. "Gue rasaaa… Sakura punya jiwa bisnis yang bagus…" pujinya, ngelipat tangan di meja. Nggak ada niat ngebetelun kancing kayaq semula. Mata merah Kyuubi mendelik ke arahnya. "Btw… loe nggak minta bagian juga, kan…?" tanyanya, curiga. Itachi ngejawabnya dengan cengiran n gelengan. Buat dia sih yang penting have fun. Itachi orangnya cepet bosen. N sobat error-nya ini seringkali bikin kebosenannya ilang.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melayang mengenai sisi kepala Kyuubi.

'Tuk!'

"Ack!"

Orang yang kena lempar langsung berbalik n ngeliat ke bawah, ke arah benda yang mengenai kepalanya.

Sebuah tulang paha ayam.

_What the fuck?_

Tulang itu pun langsung dilahap ama kucing warung yang tugasnya emang ngebersihin sisa makanan yang jatoh di lantai.

"K-Kyuu… e-elo ini yaaa…" Naruto, si pelaku lemparan nunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya dengan jari yang gemetaran, marah. Mukanya juga merah padam. "… e-elo nggak tau malu, ya…? K-k-knapa loe m-ma-mau-maunya ngelakuin itu di tempat umum! Ma-mana ama sesama cowok, lagi!"

Sasuke ngeliat ke Naruto dengan bola mata yang rada membesar ama kalimat terakhirnya barusan. _Jangan-jangan… si Naruto anti-gay?_, pikirnya nelangsa.

Kyuubi bales ngelempar ke arah jidat adeknya itu pake sisa kepala mujair di piring.

'Tuk!'

"Adow!"

"Tadi kan cuma pura-pura! Kena juga enggak!"

"Ta-tapi gimana kalo tiba-tiba ada yang ngedorong kalian n kena beneran…?"

"Gak masalah sih buat gue kalo beneran kena." Ucap Itachi, santai. Naruto speechless, mangap. Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Ciuman gue bayarannya mahal, lho…" Ucap cowok setan tadi seraya nepuk-nepuk sebelah pipi Uchiha itu dengan punggung jari. "Meski musti nyolong dari bajak laut, pasti gue bayar…" sahutnya, meraba bibir Kyuubi dengan jempol. Mereka berdua lalu cengar-cengir.

"Hiiiint!"

'JEPRET!'

Tiba-tiba aja si Sakura muncul dari balik tangga n motret merek berdua. Trus dia kabur lagi dikejar-kejar ama para Fujo lain yang pengen dapet bagian. "Yess! Dapat lagi! Prikitiw!" Kyuubi berdecak, kesal. "Dasar… pokoknya ntar gue tagih tuh Fujo buat ngasih honor tambahan…" gerutunya, kembali tegak.

Dahi Naruto berkedut. "Kalo becanda jangan keterlaluan, dong!" tudingnya lagi. "Kak Itachi kan udah punya Kurenai-san!"

Sasori tersenyum nyaksiinnya, biasa. Dua sodara itu biasanya juga sering keliatan cekcok. Naruto nggak pernah manggil kakak kandungnya sendiri dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Tapi dia bisa manggil Itachi begitu. Tuh anak emang lebih ngehormatin Itachi yang baik hati ketimbang Kyuubi yang cenderung jahat hati.

Oya, Itachi emang udah jadian ma sang Asdos, Yuuhi Kurenai. Cewek cakep yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Tapi, Kurenai bukan tipe pencemburu. Lagian, dia juga udah tau kalo pacarnya itu emang suka becanda.

Kyuubi berdecak sekali lagi. "Kalo gitu, gue ama elo aja deh… ." Katanya, beralih ke Gaara yang duduk di sisi lain. "Mulai sekarang loe keluar aja gih dari kos-kosan loe itu n pindah ke kontrakan kami. Kebetulan masih ada satu kamar kosong..." Katanya, ngelus sebelah pipi Ai-boy itu. Gaara merinding. "Gue menolak!" tepisnya menjauh. Kyuubi terkekeh. Dia udah tau sih kalo tuh anak homophobic. Tapi, hal itu malah jadi bikin dia pengen makin ngegodain.

Naruto geleng-geleng. "Kyuu. Elo cari pacar cewek yang bener dong… . Berenti main-main kayaq gitu." Dia pun kembali duduk di kursi n meminum es jeruknya yang belum habis. Kakaknya itu emang susah dibilangin.

"Fine then." Kyuubi angkat bahu n beranjak mendekat ke mejanya Naruto cs. Adeknya ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan tanya. Sang kakak pun berhenti di belakang Hyuuga Hinata, di seberang Naruto. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak cewek tsb. "Hey, Yuki-Onna. Jadian, yok!"

Naruto tersedak ngedengernya. Sedangkan Neji nyembur teh yang gak jadi masuk ke tenggorokan. Hinata blushing, gak bisa ngomong. Sasori n Itachi pada ketawa. _Dasar Kyuubi… adddaa~ aja yang dilakuinnya sampe bikin orang lain kaget._

"Ja-jangan ganggu nona Hinata!" seru Hyuuga-boy tadi, ngelap mulut dengan punggung tangan. Dia lalu menepis tangan Kyuubi yang megang sepupunya tsb. Tapi yang bersangkutan udah keburu menarik tangannya sebelum sempet ditepis.

"Apa, si? Loe cemburu ya, Yuki-Ottoko…?" Uzumaki sulung itu emang suka ngasih julukan ke orang lain. Hinata n Neji juga termasuk. Dia menjuluki mereka sebagai Cewek Salju n Cowok Salju, coz dua temen adeknya itu punya warna mata bagaikan es, sih. Rambut mereka juga panjang. Kulit putih. N telihat cocok banget kalo lagi make yukata or kimono.

"Jangan-jangan… elo naksir sepupu loe sendiri? Or… jangan-jangan malah gue yang loe taksir? Ck, ck, ck. Kalo gitu sorry aja. Cowok yang masih setia ama aturan jadul ala keraton Hyuuga macam loe bukan tipe gue... ." Kyuubi terkekeh n berlalu kembali ke tempatnya, seiring dengan Hinata cs yang nenangin Neji yang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk di sana. "Btw… Saso..." Katanya pas duduk. Sasori angkat alis, nunggu tuh orang lanjut. "Loe udah ngambil Matkul Observasi, kan? Dapet apa?"

Cowok berambut merah tadi ber-hmm bentar. "Kalo gak salah sih dapet B. Emang kenapa?". Kyuubi nyanderin sisi kepalanya ke bahu Itachi, lesu. " Aaaagh…, masa cuman gue yang dulunya dapet C+…?" keluhnya, males. C n C+ itu adalah skor pertengahan. Boleh diulang, boleh enggak. Kalo dapet D ke bawah, baru wajib ngulang matkul tsb di semester berikutnya.

"Masih banyak koq anak lain yang dapet nilai lebih jelek dari loe." Hibur Itachi. "Lagian, elo dapet segitu kan karna tulisan hasil observasi loe emang kurang lengkap…?" Ingetnya, yang waktu itu sekelas ma tuh cowok.

"Che." Kyuubi kembali duduk tegak, n ngambil trus meminum teh es pesanan Gaara di sebelahnya sampe abis. Tentu aja yang punya protes, tapi dianya cuek aja. "Please, deh. Ngapain juga jenis n warna pakaian subjek ditulis segala? Relevan gak seh data kayaq gitu? Yang penting kan apa yang subjek katakan n lakukan? Itu aja."

"Tentu aja penting. Penampilan seseorang juga mempengaruhi kepribadian si pemakai. Begitu juga ama warna pilihan mereka. Itu kan udah jadi pengetahuan umum buat kita-kita…? Elo ini beneran belajar psikologi nggak, sih?" sahut Gaara, habis pesen teh es baru lewat Matsuri. "Lu mo bilang gue bego, ya?" ancam si cowok setan, ngunci lehernya lagi. "Ng-nggak, koq!" seru yang dikunci, berusaha ngelepasin diri. Itachi lalu ngelingkarin kedua lengannya di pinggang n leher Kyuubi, menariknya mundur dikit n supaya ngelepasin Gaara. "Cukup. Kasian dia…"

"Hiiiint!"

'JEPRET!'

Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul lagi entah dari mana n motret mereka trus kabur. Kyuubi langsung berdiri n ngejar tuh cewek. Kali ini bener-bener mo minta honor tambahan nggak pake nanti. Gaara ngehela nafas, bebas. Matsuri menyorongkan teh es baru yang dipesannya tadi ke dia. Itachi tertawa kecil.

Sasori tersenyum ngeliat mereka, lalu ia pun memutar pandangan ke arah lain. Ke meja Naruto cs yang juga lumayan rame. Sasuke n Sai keliatan lagi ngelakuin panco es di sana. Yaitu sebuah permainan panco biasa dengan tambahan es batu yang diletakkin di dalam tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman keras. Es batunya make dari sisa es jeruk Naruto yang udah habis. Naruto sendiri keliatan jadi wasit di sana. Kiba, Tenten, n Lee berseru-seru ngasih semangat. Sementara Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, n Shino ngeliatin dengan penuh minat, penasaran siapa yang bakal menang.

Sasori ngeliatin sekumpulan mahasiswa MTK tsb satu-satu. _Jangan-jangan… 'N' yang dimaksud Sasuke pas konseling tadi tuh si Naruto…?,_ batinnya. Lumayan yakin. Panco es tadi berakhir dengan kemenangan Uchiha Sasuke yang langsung dapat sorakan hebat dari para pemuda pemudi di situ. Uchiha bungsu tsb keliatan senang n ikutan ketawa bareng mereka. Sai yang kalah pun ikutan nyengir.

Sasori nyengir juga. _Kemajuan yang bagus, Sasuke..._

"Hai, Gaara." Sapa Naruto, usai pertandingan. Doi nyerahin tugas wasit ke Kiba untuk sementara. Coz dianya mo nyamperin sobat lamanya dulu. Gaara dulunya sempet satu SD ama Naruto sebelum loncat-loncat kelas.

"Hai juga, Naruto." Bales Gaara, ramah. Dia emang nggak suka ama Kyuubi yang usilnya kelewatan, tapi dia suka-suka aja ama adeknya si cowok setan itu. Soalnya Naruto baik n friendly banget, sih!

"Kyuu bilang… lu mau jadi presiden, ya?" tanya mahasiswa blonde tadi, sambil ngedudukin tempat kakaknya yang kosong. Trus say hi bentar ke Matsuri n lempar senyum ke Sasori n Itachi di situ, sebelum kembali beralih ke Gaara. "Nggak koq. Itu cuma asumsi dia sepihak." Gaara ngegeleng, trus ngabisin teh esnya.

"Heeh? Padahal menurut gue juga cocok, lho…" Naruto terlihat agak kecewa. "Kakak gue itu juga kayaqnya ngedukung banget kalo elonya mau jadi presiden."

"Dia cuman pengen bilang ke seluruh dunia kalo dianya dulu pernah nindas Presiden, yang udahkan bagaikan penguasa Negara (walau gak terlalu tepat dibilang gitu juga, sih). Perasaan berkuasa atas penguasa macam itulah yang diincarnya. Orang itu kan emang suka banget ama yang namanya menguasai? Tapi, males ngelakuin hal-hal yang ngerepotin…" jawab Gaara lagi, kalem.

Naruto ketawa-ketawa, sweatdrop. Somehow dia nggak tersinggung kalo orang ngasih tanggapan negatif soal kakaknya.

"Eh, ajarin gue psikologi, dong. Kayaqnya asyik, tuh." Pintanya, ngegeser duduk dikit supaya lebih dekat. "Loe mau minta ajarin apanya? Psikologi tuh punya banyak mata kuliah. Selain itu… Psikologi nggak seasyik keliatannya." Gaara ngambil jeda bentar. "Bahkan ada lho matkul yang bikin hubungan seseorang jadi renggang."

"Eh?"

"Yang pacaran jadi putus, yang dulunya sobatan jadi musuh, gitu lah…"

"Koq bisa? Matkul apaan, tuh?" Naruto jadi heran. "Matkul Bakat-Minat. Tapi, anak-anak suka menyingkatnya jadi Bakmi. Mata kuliah itu ngebutuhin kerja kelompok yang bagus. Kalo satu orang aja yang berbuat kesalahan kayaq nggak berhasil ngerjain tugasnya yang udah ditentuin sampe hari pengumpulan n LPJ (Laporan PertanggungJawaban), semua anggota kelompoknya yang lain juga bakal 'jatuh'. Karna kesalahan satu orang bakal ditanggung ama semua anggota."

Naruto nelen ludah.

"Selain itu, ada juga yang namanya Matkul Psikologi Faal. Di situ kita disuruh mempelajari biologis manusia yang terkait dengan psikologis mereka." Jelas Gaara sambil ngeliat ke atas. "Contohnya aja kayaq stress… yang mekanismenya mulai dari problem (baik yang berupa real maupun sekedar imajinasi) di Cerebal Cortex… ngirim tanda bahaya ke hypothalamus, trus lanjut ke Sympathetic Nervous System, n barulah dari situ nimbulin serangkaian perubahan pada tubuh. Kayaq psikosomatis-"

"Gaara…" tegur Sasori, nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seseorang. Ai-boy tadi angkat alis, ngikutin arah yang ditunjuk sepupunya. Pas dia ngeliat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk. Naruto keliatan pusing sambil mijit-mijit keningnya. Mata tuh blonde keliatan bagaikan spiral aja. "Mmmhh… gue bingung. Ada istilah-istilah yang gue nggak ngerti… "

"Gue bisa jelasin." Tawar Gaara, ngebetulin posisi duduk hingga nyaris berhadapan dengan sobat SDnya itu. "Errh. No thanks." Naruto angkat tangan, nggak tertarik. "Yang lain aja, deh."

"Gimana kalo BL?" usul Itachi, ngerangkul bahu cowok blonde tsb.

"Kyaaa! Boys Love?" Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul lagi kayaq hantu di sebelah mereka sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan, dengan mata bersinar-sinar cring-cring. Sasori, Gaara, Naruto, Matsuri, n Itachi pada sweatdrop ngeliatnya.

"Oey." Kyuubi mengetuk belakang kepala cewek tsb kayaq ngetuk pintu. "Mustinya kan kalo anak psikologi denger kata BL yang terlintas tuh ya 'Body Language'. Bukannya BL yang itu. Baka!" Ralatnya, bertolak pinggang. "Duh. Gue kan Fujoshi? Maklumin, dong…" gerutu Sakura, cemberut. Kyuubi muterin bola mata ngedengernya, nggak heran. Dia pun ngelewatin tuh cewek n maksa duduk di antara adeknya n Gaara. Trus ikutan ngerangkul bahu lain Naruto. Ngeliat si Naruto dirangkul ama dua orang, bikin Sakura kembali ngaktifin kamera hapenya.

"Hiiiint!"

'JEPRET!'

"Ini sih bukan hint!" bentak Kyuubi. Sakura ngejulurin lidah, bodo. Cowok bermata merah yang mirip Minato tadi cuma berdecak n kembali beralih ke sang adek. "Loe liat tiga cewek yang lagi ngobrol itu…?" tunjuknya dengan isyarat dagu, ke arah 3 mahasiswi yang berdiri berhadapan di pinggir jalan bawah sana.

Naruto mengangguk dua kali.

"Menurut loe, apa yang mereka pikirin?"

"Mana gue taaaau. Emangnya gue Mind-Reader?" sahut Naruto, cemberut.

Kyuubi n anak psikologi lain di situ saling lirik, senyum. Kecuali Gaara n Matsuri yang geleng-geleng kepala.

'Cewek yang berambut pendek itu… ngerasa nggak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mungkin dia pengen cepet-cepet pulang ketimbang ngedengerin si cewek berkepang yang lagi ngomong itu." Ucap Sasori, ikut ngumpul.

"Eh?"

"Trus… cewek yang berkacamata itu…" lanjut Itachi, nunjuk ke cewek satunya di sana yang juga lagi dengerin si cewek berkepang ngomong. "… dia nggak setuju dengan apa pun yang dibilang ama si kepang. N walau terlihat ngedengerin dengan seksama, sebenernya dia juga pengen pergi dari sana."

"Koq?"

"N… si cewek berkepang itu lagi bohong ke kedua cewek tadi." Sambung Kyuubi, manggut-manggut.

"Haaah? Koq kalian bisa bilang gitu?" Naruto ngeliatin muka mereka satu-satu, heran. "Padahal isi pembicaran mereka aja kalian nggak denger." Pembicaraan para mahasiswi di pinggir jalan bawah sana emang nggak kedengaran blas dari lokasi mereka.

"Si cewek rambut pendek megangin siku sebelah lengannya. Itu bentuk defensif otomatis manusia kalo dianya lagi ngerasa nggak nyaman dengan lingkungan sekitar, n sebenernya pengen pergi dari tempat itu tapi nggak bisa." Jelas Sasori.

"Cewek yang berkacamata di sana ngedengerin dengan sebelah tangan terangkat yang jari-jarinya nutupin mulut, n bagian jempol nyentuh pipi. Itu sikap yang nunjukkin kalo dia nggak setuju, nggak percaya, or nggak sependapat dengan lawan bicaranya." Sambung Itachi lagi. "Selain itu liat juga kakinya. Meski badannya ngadep ke cewek yang lagi ngomong, tapi ujung kakinya mengarah ke arah lain. Itu nunjukkin kalo dia sebenernya udah ngerasa cukup dengan apa yang didengar n pengen pergi."

"Sedangkan cewek yang lagi bohong itu terlalu sering nyentuh mulut n hidungnya pas ngomong." Kyuubi ngelanjutin, singkat.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyuu." Naruto ngelepasin rangkulan yang ada di kedua bahunya. "Kalian juga…" katanya, ngeliat ke Itachi n Sasori, trus balik lagi ke kakaknya. "Apa yang loe-loe bilang itu kan cuma dugaan tanpa bukti? Masa cuma dari itu bisa tau apa yang mereka rasain…?" protesnya.

Kyuubi kembali ngerangkul pundak adeknya, lebih keras. "Heh. Manusia itu kadang suka bergerak tanpa sadar, my bro. Contohnya si cewek yang bo'ong tadi. Sistem syaraf otonomnya bekerja. Kebohongan bisa terjadi pas kitanya berada dalam situasi traumatis or lagi ada dalam kondisi tertekan (dalam berbagai arti)." Katanya, ngeliat ke arah cewek-cewek tadi.

"Saat itu terjadi, peningkatan aliran darah ke jaringan hidung bikin hidung jadi bengkak. Bengkaknya nggak gede sih. Bahkan seringkali nggak terlihat mata. Tapi, hal itu bikin hidung jadi geli or gatal. N bikin orang yang bersangkutan jadi pengen menyentuh or ngegosok hidungnya terus. Tangan juga gitu. Otak nolak pesan yang dia tau nggak bener diucapin n merintahin tangan buat nutup mulut."

Naruto kedap kedip ngedengernya, diem.

"Kurang lebih sama halnya dengan apa yang dibilang ama si Tach n Sori-sori." Kyuubi berbalik bentar n nyuruh Gaara buat ngelempar sebuah jeruk di mangkuk buah yang ada di atas meja. Dia pun menangkap tuh buah n mulai mengupasnya, ngadep jalan. Kulit-kulit jeruk tadi dibuang seenaknya ke jalan di bawah sana. Nyampah (*jangan ditiru!*).

"N buat sekedar tambahan… Kaki n betis manusia cenderung lebih jujur ketimbang bagian tubuh lainnya, lho." Itachi kembali ngomong. "… karna kaki n betis lebih bereaksi ama ancaman n bahaya tanpa perintah dari sistem saraf sadar…"

"Ooh, gitu ya…?" Si blonde tadi manggut-manggut, lumayan paham. "Tentu aja yang namanya ngebaca Body Language itu nggak musti 100% tepat, Naruto." Ucap Gaara, tiba-tiba jadi pengen ikutan nimbrung. "Masih ada kemungkinan kalo gerakan-gerakan itu emang kebiasaan mereka dari dulu. Or cewek itu megangin sikunya terus karna sikunya emang lagi luka ato gatal. Or yang berkacamata punya polio hingga kakinya emang selalu mengarah keluar karna pola 'O' (hal itu gak terlalu jelas kalo orangnya pake rok). N yang bekepang megangin mulut n hidung karna emang ada bentolan karna digigit nyamuk juga bisa jadi, kan? Karna itulah… observasi lebih mendalam itu diperluin banget dalam psikologi."

Naruto manggut-manggut lagi.

"Ngaaaah~. Ghua bhenci matkhul Obshervasiee~…"keluh Kyuubi, dengan jeruk di mulut. "Observasi tuh penting dalam psikologi. Terutama buat metode penelitian kualitatif. Berusahalah buat lebih menyukainya dari sekarang or elo sendiri yang bakal rugi nanti…" saran Gaara. Lebih bernada omelan. Kyuubi ngelempar biji jeruk ke tuh cowok. "Rese, loe…"

Sasori menatap langit siang yang mulai terik, silau. _Psikologi emang kadang ngerepotin n makan ati. Tapi ya sudahlah… gue jalanin aja…_

_._

_._

~END~

* * *

><p>~Omake~<p>

.

"Yang bener lu barusan dari Paris…?"

"Lho iya duongs! Ini nih buktinya. Gue sampe repot-repot ngebeliin oleh-oleh ini buat kalian. Ohohoho~." Tawa seorang cewek berkepang sambil ngangkat dua gantungan kunci bergambar menara Eiffel buat dikasihkan ke kedua cewek lain di dekatnya.

"Hmm. Tapi kalo cuma ginian mah di sini juga ada yang jual, kan?" Si cewek berkacamata ngeliat gantungan kunci tsb dangan pandangan curiga.

Si cewek berkepang jadi ngerasa makin tertekan ama kalimat yang ngeraguin ucapannya barusan. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin, deh. "Please dong deh. Yang ini asli gue bawa dari sana, tau… . Bukan barang impor…"

"Hmmm…"

"Ohohoho~!"

"Jangan percayaaa~! Ooo~, jangan percayaaa~! Yang dia bilang dustaa~ Hey! Yang dia bilang dustaaa~! Sana pergi ajaaa~ eeyy, sana pergi ajaaa~!" seru Naruto n Kyuubi pas jalan ngelewatin tiga cewek tsb, nyanyi. Merek nyanyi sambil liat langit.

Si kepang yang ngerasa tersinggung menatap rombongan itu dengan marah, terutama ke Kyuubi n Naruto. Dua temen ceweknya cuman saling pandang n angkat bahu.

Sakura bertepuk tangan riang seiring dengan nyanyian Uzumaki brothers. Sasuke miringin kepalanya, bingung. Gaara geleng-geleng, ngehela nafas. Sementara Sasori n Itachi cuma tertawa kecil. 7 orang itu pun terus jalan bareng menuju kontrakan, kosan, n rumah masing-masing. Pulang.

.

.

~Selesai~

* * *

><p>KP: Fic ini cuman oneshot! Tadinya si mo kubagi jadi two-shots coz kayaqnya kepanjangan. Tapi, malez…<p>

Btw, matanya Saso tuh warna apa sih? Kadang coklat, kadang merah... . Gaje. Akhirnya kutulis aja brownish red.

Aku suka nulis Fujoshi Sakura di sini. Hint dia jadi Fujoshi tuh emang ada di animenya. Trutama pas di episode 194 Shippuuden. Sakura bilang ke Naruto: "Remember? When you completely stuck to Sasuke. ... You two were inseparable, literally." (*smiles*). Waktu tangan Naruto n Sasuke ketempel karna jurus musuh, Sakura ngasih tau mereka kalo itu gak bisa lepas selama 2 or 3 hari sambil ketawa pas ngeliatin 2 orang itu saling berusaha buat lepas tapi gak bisa-bisa. Hahay~... ^^

Okelah. Sekian.

See you on Hero apa Heroine!

Mungkin, sih... (*Diesh!*)


End file.
